The present invention relates to a novel line control mechanism.
Retractable reel and line mechanisms find a variety of uses by permitting the extension or retraction of items connected to a line. For example, reels and line combinations may be employed to operate shades, key chains, doors, measuring tapes, and the like.
In most cases, the reel associated with the line is spring loaded along its axis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,183 shows a coil spring which is utilized in conjunction with a spool and a flexible cable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,635, 4,014,478, and 4,826,099 teach twisted elastic members generally located along the axis of the reel to extend or retract a line on the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,856 shows a drum having a main spring for rotating the drum to wind out or to wind in line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,864 teaches a spring loaded drum to operate an articulated door.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,763 and 3,193,212 illustrate a close line drum which is also spring loaded to tighten the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,128 describes a stretchable cord which is placed around the wrist of the user to hold keys and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,210 shows a cord holder which utilizes a box having a serpentine interior to store a cord.
A mechanism which metes line and is reliable and simple to manufacture would be a notable advance in the art of general accessories.